Rising Breakdown Sphere: When The Bell Rings
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The story takes place after, Birth.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: When The Bell Rings

* * *

Karura was sitting on a park bench in Ardougne while looking at animals in cages at their small zoo.

"Karura." Nihl said walking up.

"In a week we will be dealing with Aizen." Karura said.

"He's been a father for three months, think that has given him time to really think?" Nihl asked.

"I don't care, it is his fault for starting this and I will end it." Karura said.

Aldsan walked up along with a Chiss woman.

"Captain Zeear." Karura said to the Chiss.

"My Lord, we are having difficulty at the Tree Gnome Village." Zeear said.

There were a few men in the zoo checking out Zeear who was quite beautiful to the eye, even Aldsan couldn't help but check her out.

"I see, well then someone should put them in their place." Karura said standing up.

"We shall-" Nihl began to say.

"I shall handle it." Karura said.

"Alone?" Aldsan asked.

"Alone." Karura said.

Karura walked passed them with her hands in her pant pockets and headed out of Ardougne.

Her guards watched her go and looked at one another with worry.

"She's going to kill them isn't she." The one said.

"What do you think?" The other replied.

As Karura walked away she heard a ringing in her ears and suddenly had a flashback.

Karura was a child while talking to a group of other kids and seeing Aizen as a kid, nearby reading.

They were at an orphanage.

Furido was nearby talking to a younger Fudo and Fuen while a kid Fuka was talking to two other kids.

Karura walked away from the kids she was talking to and walked over to Aizen sitting beside him and punching his shoulder.

"Ow quit it!" Aizen shouted.

"Don't be such a baby. What are you reading?" Karura asked.

"The story of what happened to Crandor Island." Aizen said.

"I read about the Wizard Tower last night." Karura said.

"Can I read it next?" Aizen asked.

"Sure, if you promise to try tapioca." Karura said with a chuckle.

Aizen chuckled and nodded.

The two stood up and walked off together holding hands.

The Flashback ended.

Karura was at the entrance to the Tree Gnome Village and walked into the dark thick forest.

Some monsters came to attack Karura but without raising her hands, lightning zapped from the ground up into the monsters killing them and one of them she grabbed by its neck and dragged it forcefully on the ground before shoving its head into the hole of a tree and leaving it stuck there while man-eating red ants ate it alive.

Karura walked and walked until noticing two Gnomes picking carrots and noticed her.

Before they could run she used a force ability to pull them back and hold them in a confusion field to make them dizzy and fall.

"Interesting to see you two run from your ruler. Why is that?" Karura asked.

"W-we didn't mean to r-run." The one said.

The other didn't talk and Karura killed him just like that for not responding.

"Please we didn't-" The one began to say.

"Silence." Karura ordered.

"I want you to tell me what trouble you are causing to my soldiers." Karura said.

"Not me but our shaman. He believes we should break off from your rule." The Gnome said.

"And did you side with him?" Karura asked.

"N-no my Lord, I would never!" The Gnome lied for his life.

Karura suddenly pulled out her dagger and stabbed him through his chest twice.

Karura dropped his body to the side.

"Why should I let you live if you don't side with your own leader. Pathetic." Karura said walking onward.

Karura made it to the village. The large tree's had homes inside and bridges to connect.

Karura walked up to one and knocked on the door.

A Gnome opened only to try to close the door.

Karura put her foot forward to stop it from closing.

"Where is Shaman Paste." Karura demanded to know.

"Right here Karura!" Shaman Paste shouted from nearby.

Karura moved her foot out of the way as the door shut and walked up the bridge to him.

Shaman Paste stood there waiting.

There was another flashback.

Karura was still a kid and venturing with a few other orphans through the snow.

Behind her was a small grave.

"Let's keep going kids!" Furido shouted.

Fuen put an extra wrap around Karura and patted her head.

Karura walked fast through the snow and walked beside Aizen.

"One day I want to rule this planet and stop people from throwing away their children." Karura said.

"One day I want to rule this planet and make people respect me and my power." Aizen said.

Aizen's reiatsu was widening but Karura quickly punched his shoulder.

"Calm down." Karura said.

"S-sorry. Thank you Karura." Aizen said.

"What are friends for? If you fuck up I will beat you up. If I fuck up then you beat me up." Karura chuckled.

"I couldn't hurt a girl." Aizen said.

"Come on if we are to rule this planet we need to kill any gender." Karura said.

Aizen looked back.

"Timothy is in a better place. There are only six of us kids left. We can make it." Karura said.

It indicated the orphans were starving and Furido and his gang was the only ones to try to care for them but through troubled times of some famine going on.

The flashback ended.

Karura walked up to Shaman Paste looking down at him.

"Karura we are making a bargain with someone who is stronger and more respectful to my people." Shaman Paste said.

"Stronger you say?" Karura said with a grin.

"That would be me." A male said standing nearby.

The male standing was Orochimaru, an ex-member of the Akatsuki and wearing their robe but it was tattered up.

"Orochimaru of the Akatsuki." Karura said.

"I left three years ago." Orochimaru said.

"And here you are in my territory. You got a lot of nerve to take this land from me." Karura said.

Orochimaru grinned.

"I plan to take over Kandarin. You and Aizen aren't the only ones with such ambition." Orochimaru said.

Karura immediately leaped in the air and nearly eating her whole was a large snake that appeared from behind and missed her.

Shaman Paste was eaten by the snake.

"You killed the person you were going to help." Karura mocked.

Orochimaru just chuckled.

"You know I would have killed him anyway to rule a forceful hand." Orochimaru said.

The snake hissed and both it and Orochimaru headed for Karura.

Karura held her hands up and immediately jumped onto the snakes head while double kicking Orochimaru's face and front flipping over him and spin kicking his back to knock him off his own snake and then jumped and kicked on the snakes eye before leaping off and jumping onto a few tree's before landing on a home at the top.

Orochimaru threw a kunai to which Karura caught between her fingers and spun it and held it in her right hand.

Orochimaru made a 'tsk' sound and pulled out another kunai.

Karura leaped down and had another flashback.

This time she was a teenager and it was her, Aizen and Fuka left.

Karura was awake in her sleeping bag and looked to see everyone else deep in sleep.

Karura slowly got up and took her backpack and ventured off.

Aizen woke up noticing her leaving and slowly followed.

Karura was climbing down a cliff until her hand was grabbed by Aizen.

"Let go." Karura said.

"Are you really going to run away?" Aizen asked.

"We aren't accomplishing anything by staying with Furido. Come with me and we can find another way to rule this planet and stop people from suffering." Karura said.

"Karura, what if we can't stop suffering?" Aizen asked.

"We can if we make people stop fighting and make a united planet. Then we can all help one another out and we can be in everlasting peace." Karura said.

Aizen was thinking and before he could take her hand he stopped himself.

"I want it though." Aizen said.

"Don't be greedy. It's what our parents were when selling us away." Karura said.

"You don't get it. I deserve to rule it all. I am strong enough to do it Karura. What if you fail? Let me do it so that way you can be safe." Aizen said.

Karura frowned.

"You are just being greedy." Karura said.

"No, I am being serious. I don't want you to get hurt if it doesn't work out." Aizen said.

"Liar!" Karura shouted.

Aizen looked back to see movement from the camp.

When Aizen looked back, Karura jumped and landed in the water below and was swimming away.

Karura looked up at Aizen who was looking down at her and tearfully ran away thinking he lied to her.

Aizen sighed and punched the ground.

"She thinks I lied. Fine, perhaps I should just take it all for myself. She's just a traitor. Traitor!" Aizen shouted at her.

Karura kept running crying.

The flashback ends.

Karura leaped down having a kunai fight with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's left hand turned into a snake and went to latch at her neck only for Karura to punch it away in time and stab her kunai into its head and yanking it out to block another incoming attack.

Orochimaru's snake opened it's mouth again and this time Karura let it swallow her.

"Heh." Orochimaru chuckled.

Suddenly lightning busted out of the snake's body and Karura used a force repulse to blast it opened and land on a tree branch.

Orochimaru was shocked and turned around to run only to be nearly hit by a fireball.

Karura opened her mouth sending out two more fireballs that missed and hit the trees.

Suddenly the forest began to burn and Karura laughed creating a wind power to brush the fire across the buildings and trees burning the Gnomes alive.

"Traitors! Liars!" Karura shouted to them all.

Orochimaru tried to move out of the way but was hit multiple times by her fireball ability from her mouth which kept hitting his body.

"Stop!" Orochimaru yelled.

Karura kept doing it until he burned to a crisp of bones.

Karura looked around at the burning forest around her and walked off into an open area before it closed up with flame.

Karura walked out of the forest and looked back seeing it burning and a nearby storm coming.

"Shoot rain is going to ruin what I did, all well." Karura said to herself.

Karura made her journey back to her kingdom.

As she walked she had another flashback.

Karura was eighteen and walking the street of Rimmington only to see Aizen nearby buying something.

Karura stood in the middle of the near-empty road and Aizen turned to walk out but stopped seeing her.

Aizen approached her and the two looked at one another.

"I see you aren't with Furido." Karura said.

"I ran away to honor my goals. For a better planet- but part of me thinks this planet can't be saved." Aizen said.

"I plan to rule. You should give up." Karura said.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps and approaching them was the Plague Doctor.

"You two sure love to bicker." The Plague Doctor said.

"What do you want?" Karura asked.

"To tell you that we all have the same goal, but only one of us can succeed. This planet needs to be cured and thus those that are sick must be purged for the lands to be cured." The Plague Doctor said.

"Sounds like murder to me." Aizen said.

"You call it murder, I call it mercy." The Plague Doctor said.

The three looked at each other silently for a few minutes.

"I have somewhere to be." Karura said walking toward the west.

"The next time we meet, I won't hesitate to kill you." Aizen said.

Karura stopped and looked back at him with a grin.

"Back at you." Karura said walking off taking a sip of her tapioca.

Aizen looked to the Plague Doctor who stood there looking at him.

"You are the only one who can see this planet is doomed Aizen. Help me and we can rid the impure and keep those that aren't sick or against us." The Plague Doctor said and offered his hand.

Aizen looked at his hand and rolled his eyes walking away.

"You know it is true Aizen!" The Plague Doctor shouted.

Karura turned her head to look back at them and frowned thinking on it and kept on walking toward a small ferry that was ready to set sail.

The flashback ends.

Karura walked into her castle and entered the kitchen.

Karura stared at the water in the sink looking at her reflection and then drained the sink.

"My Lord." Zeear said.

"Enter." Karura replied.

"Reports say that the Gnome Village burned down- I take it you already know though." Zeear said.

"Execute any Gnomes in Ardougne. I do not want them planning revenge." Karura said.

"Yes right away." Zeear said running off.

Karura looked at the empty sink and then turned and walked out of the room.

"I can't wait for us to meet in battle, Aizen." She said to herself.

A candle on the desk next to the sink suddenly went out.


End file.
